Zonia
with Tiffany]] "Meh" -Zonia Zonia Age: 14 / Born: 14 April 2000 Orientation: (Idk) Home: Minecraftia Race: Human Allies: Heroes Powers:Normal Parents: Unknown. Weapons: Iron Sword Personality: Friendly and shy. Loves: Tifanny Likes: Pizza, Coke, Etc. Favoriute Song Genres: Dubsteb, Classics and Rock. Backstory It was a cold, dark night. One that made the mobs hunger for blood. It was just our luck that Akmalzonia, my best friend and confidant, and I had just finished mining and were coming up to the surface. Weighed down with ores and gems, we had no time to waste. Akmalzonia was holding the bulk of the riches while I fought off the monsters and scouted for possible pitfalls. Mob after mob fell as I slew them with my sword. After what seemed like forever, I spotted our house in the distance. The weight lifted off my shoulders as we sprinted towards our salvation. But just as we neared the homestretch, a purple light appeared over the horizon. I backed up to Akmalzonia's side. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to the light. "I really don't know..." he replied, watching the light warily. I narrowed my eyes, trying to discern exactly what it is. I knew I had seen it before, but I just couldn't place it... I gasped as the name of the object came to me. "Ah! It's an endersoul!" I exclaimed. "A what now?" he questioned, confused. "The soul of a dead Enderman, coming back to the Overworld to respawn," I explained, "They usually don't hurt people, but occasionally one will possess a person..." I trailed off as the light accelerated towards us. "Oh, crap," I muttered. It was heading for me, and I was frozen with fear. Akmalzonia quickly looked at the light, then me, and sucked in a breath. I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But I opened them earlier than I intended when I heard the scream. "Noooooo!!" Akmalzonia screamed, leaping in front of me, pushing me out of the way. I hit the ground and skidded just as the light slammed into Akmalzonia. He flew into a tree and passed out, the light gone. I swiftly stood up, internally cursing myself for being a coward. I ran over to him, trying not to imagine the unthinkable. That he was... I couldn't think it. I knelt down next to him and started shaking him. At this point, I really didn't care if a creeper came along and blew us up. All I cared about right now was Akmalzonia. A cough emanated from his body. I wanted to throw myself in his arms and cry out of relief. His eyes fluttered open and I screamed. I threw myself on the ground, not trying to look. His eyes were glowing purple. I shuddered from fear. They say nobody knows what happens after the possession because the person turns into a monster and kills all the witnesses, friends or no. I could hear him breathing heavily as the soul competed for ultimate control of his body. The question that bothered me most was... if it came down to it, would I kill him? Course, if he tried to kill me, he'd be so far gone that it should be easy. But still. No matter how evil Akmalzonia was, he was my best friend. I can't sever a bond like that that easily. I laid there, pondering the enigma. He tapped me on the back. "It's daytime," he said. I glanced up warily. The sun was at its azimuth. "I've been laying here all night?" I asked. "Mmhmm," Akmalzonia answered, still looking at me. Good thing we weren't dead. I finally got up the courage to see if he was still... normal. Luckily, the purple glow that inhabited his eyes was almost gone; only a trace remained. I searched his expression for anything that suggested he was turning into a monster, but only found calm. Overwhelmed by joy, I threw my arms around his neck. Akmalzonia staggered back and chuckled, "Whoa, haha, what is it?" "Last night... that thing possessed you!" I blubbered, fresh joy infusing my system. "Must be gone now," Akmalzonia said, patting my back. Later that night, we were outside, scouring the area for resources. My sword was as sharp as ever, and it had left a trail of carcasses in its wake. Akmalzonia was as strong as usual, but there was something... off about him. I pushed away the thought, saving it for later. I heard him stop and I stopped walking too. "Endermen," he whispered, rigid. I froze. They were harmless... unless you looked at them. Then they turn into deadly killing machines. Hard not to look at them, especially with those glowing eyes and weird noises of theirs. I strained my ears, trying to pick up on the sound of them but got nothing. It probably teleported away. I relaxed and started to walk, but Akmalzonia held me back. "Not yet," he cautioned. "Why not?" I whispered. He just shook his head. "Can't explain it." I huffed. I'm a fighter; I can just take care of myself just fine. I wrested myself out of my grip and stalked forward. Immediately, I tripped and fell on my face. I heard a snicker behind me. I swore under my breath, got up, and found myself face-to-face with an Enderman. Great. The ONE time I don't take caution, I look at an Enderman. Just great. The Enderman hissed with anger and I knew it was too late. A quick scan of the area confirmed that there were no water sources to hurt it. Right when the Enderman was about to make me kick the can, Akmalzonia shouted, "Stop!" I turned around and gasped. His eyes were now glowing full-on purple. The Enderman grunted in surprise. He stood up straight. "That's right. I'm one of you now. And I'm telling you to..." He faltered for a moment, then attempted to pick up his train of thought. "I'm telling you to..." I gulped. The endersoul was making itself known. And like me, it wasn't gonna back down. Akmalzonia then looked into my eyes and what I saw there scared me. There was almost no compassion there, only confusion struggling with anger. I was scared that I was going to lose him. That terror gave me strength, and that strength gave me the courage to fight. I stabbed the Enderman right where its heart should be... if it had one. I heard a thud behind me and noticed Akmalzonia had passed out. I sighed and dragged him back home. I was perusing a potions book to see if there was any magical endersoul killer potion when I heard a teleport. I paid no attention to it; I was too absorbed in the book. I looked up only when I heard a scream. Terror ripped through my heart. That scream belonged to the person I knew most: Akmalzonia. I sprinted to his room and burst into his door. He was in his bed, shivering, and there was an Enderman next to him. I nearly fell over myself trying not to look at it. It looked at me first, and what surprised me is that one of its eyes was gold. I was dumbstruck. Another scream ripped through my heart, tearing through the knot in my throat. "What- what's wrong with him?" I asked nervously. "He's completing the transformation," the Enderman answered. So this was it. I was really going to lose him. A tear fell from my eye and plopped on the ground. The Enderman saw the tear and said these life-saving words: "However, I can make him better." I was explode with joy when it said, "But... there's a catch. You must give up part of your humanity and become half Ender." Me? Become one of those bloodthirsty monsters? I looked at Akmalzonia. He lifted up his head and almost imperceptibly shook his head. Wow... he'd rather become a monster than see me one. My eyes teared up at the gesture. But that was my exact mindset, except reversed. Akmalzonia saw what I was about to do in my eyes and started to get up to try and stop me. It hurt to see the anguished expression on his face, so I turned towards the Enderman. "So be it." I uttered the last words I would ever speak as a pure human. The Enderman nodded and then held up a long, skinny arm. A searing bolt of pain ripped through me and I blacked out. A face was waiting for me when I woke up. The one I wanted to see before I saw anything else. Akmalzonia. "Hi," I said. He smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. "What is it?" I questioned. I tried to get up, but he gently held me down. "Not yet," he said softly. "Just tell me," I pressed. He looked away, debating on whether or not to tell me the truth. Impatient, I got up and looked in the mirror. What made the breath catch in my throat was the striking purpleness of my eyes. The soft blue that I had come to know was Akmalzonia stood next to me, the regret evident on his face. "If we just ran..." he muttered. I stood there motionless, still staring at my changed eyes. "What happened to me?" I whispered. He hesitated. I waited for him to tell me. "You know I still love you," Akmalzonia ventured cautiously. Tears sprang into my eyes; I was deeply touched. "Last week... last week when I was about to turn, you made the sacrifice." "The sacrifice," I repeated numbly. Akmalzonia nodded. "Yes, you gave you part of your humanity and became half Ender just to save me." He hugged me tight and I buried my head in his shoulder, sobbing. Whether for joy or sadness, I didn't know. I was just overwhelmed by emotion. "What am I now, if I am no longer human?" I asked, yet scared to know the answer. Akmalzonia then replied, "Well, I guess you're now an Endergirl."